Field of the Art
This invention relates to a process for preparing a water absorptive composite material comprising a water absorptive polymer and a prefabricated fibrous substrate. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for preparing a water absorptive composite material in which a highly water absorptive polymer is held on a prefabricated substrate, comprising applying an aqueous solution of an acrylic acid type monomer to a prefabricated fibrous substrate, polymerizing the acrylic acid type monomer to obtain a precursor of the composite, which is further irradiated with ultraviolet rays.
The water absorptive composite material obtained by the process according to this invention can be advantageously used in the production of a variety of water absorptive materials, because it is excellent in water absorption properties, has an extremely low content of unpolymerized monomers and the highly water absorptive polymer is held with good stability on the fibrous substrate.
Prior Art
Materials such as paper, pulp, nonwoven fabric, spongy urethane resins and the like have hitherto been used as water retentive materials for a variety of sanitary goods such as a sanitary napkin, paper diaper and the like and a variety of agricultural materials. However, these materials have a water absorption capacity of no more than 10-50 times their own weight, which will cause problems that an extensively increased bulk of the material is required for absorbing or retaining a large amount of water and that water is easily released from the material in which water has been absorbed on pressing it.
There have recently been proposed a variety of highly water absorptive polymer materials in order to settle the aforementioned problems of the water absorptive materials of this kind. For instance, there have been proposed a graft polymer of starch (Japanese Patent Publication No. 46199/78, etc.), a denaturated cellulose (Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 80376/75, etc.), a crosslinked water soluble polymer (Japanese Patent Publication No. 23462/68, etc.), a self-crosslinking polymer of an alkali metal salt of acrylic acid (Japanese Patent Publication No. 30710/79, etc.), and the like.
However, these highly water absorptive polymer materials, while having a relatively high level of water absorption properties, are obtained as powder in most cases. Therefore, in order to use them for sanitary goods such as a sanitary napkin, paper diaper or the like, it is necessary to disperse them homogeneously on such substrates as tissue paper, nonwoven fabric, cotton or the like. However, the polymer powder having been dispersed in such a manner is difficult to be firmly held on the substrate and often agglomerate partially. Also, swollen gel after water absorption will easily move from the substrate without being held firmly on it. Therefore, if it is used for a paper diaper, for example, it will give the feeling of stiffness upon urination accompanied with the extremely uncomfortable feeling on wearing. Furthermore, in a process for obtaining an absorber by dispersing such a powdery polymer as described above on a substrate, the absorber will be very expensive because of complicated procedures for powder handling and of problems on processes for efficiently conducting uniform dispersion.
As a method for obviating these problems, there is disclosed a process for producing a water absorptive composite in which an aqueous solution of an acrylic acid type monomer is applied in a previously determined pattern to a prefabricated fibrous substrate to obtain a composite, which is then irradiated with electromagnetic radiation or corpuscular ionizing radiation to convert the acrylic acid type monomer into a highly water absorptive polymer (Unexamined Japanese PCT Patent Publication No. 500546/82). According to this process, uniform dispersion and stable holding of the aforementioned powder on a substrate are considerably improved. However, since electromagnetic radiation or corpuscular ionizing radiation is employed for converting the monomer into the high water absorptive polymer in this process, the highly water absorptive polymer inherent to the specific monomer tends to be crosslinked excessively. As the result, the composite obtained will exhibit extremely poor properties as an absorber. Especially its water absorption capacity will be of a level of only half or less of that of the composite obtained by using the aforementioned highly water absorptive powdery polymer.
Further, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 199866/82 is disclosed a process in which an aqueous monomer solution of an alkali metal salt of acrylic acid and a crosslinking agent is applied to a fibrous substrate, followed by irradiation with ultraviolet rays to convert the monomer into a water absorptive polymer. This process may be regarded, in view of its technical level, as being within the scope of the aforementioned prior art.
More recently, Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 149609/85 discloses a process for preparing a water absorptive composite material comprising previously impregnating a water absorptive organic material with an aqueous solution of an acrylic acid type monomer and adding thereto in a mist form a water soluble radical polymerization initiator, or, a water soluble radical polymerization initiator and a water soluble reducing agent to effect polymerization. In this process, however, the water soluble polymerization initiator is added after the water absorptive organic material has been impregnated with the acrylic acid type monomer. Thus, although the polymerization initiator is added in a mist form, it is very difficult to completely polymerize the monomer because of occurrence of "uneven polymerization" and as the result the amount of the residual monomers is at a high level, which will cause safety problems and lead to lowering of the properties of the resulting product, especially with respect to its water absorption capacity.